infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vist
Vist is a Deathless and an adversary of Raidriar, the God King. He is given a short mention in Infinity Blade: Awakening, as Deathless who coveted the Infinity Blade. This is the story of his rise to power, made by Dragon King321. The Far Past (Prologue) In the time of Uriel, North America Henri, the man soon to be known as Vist, was a member of Galath's company. "In conclusion, for the Advanced Entity Matrix, I think we should built AEML, Agricultural Entity Matrix, Lower-class, first as I feel it would be profitatable helpful to humanity." Henri took slight bow. Others nodded agreement. "Henri is it?" "Yes Mr. Galath." "Meet me outside after this meeting." After the meeting. "Yes Mr. Galath?" "Meet me at this exact same spot nine months later, I have something a wish to talk to you about." "Nine months sir?" "Yes. Don't ask why, just do it." Nine months later. "I am here sir." "Good, you are not married I assume?" "No sir, I'm not. Why?" "Don't get married. I'm going to make you immortal Henri. I will not repeat the process for any loved ones." "Immortal?" "Yes. Don't grow too fond of anyone. Understood?" "Yes sir." And so the story of Vist begins... After the Death of Ausar "Raidriar." "Vist." "Ausar is dead then?" "Yes." "And you hold the Weapon?" "Yes." "So... vengeance has been fulfilled." "For the Worker? You still care for him? After all this time? Pathetic." "Do not insult the Worker in front of me! He was a father when I didn't have one! A friend! He made US immortal Raidriar!" "Haha! Do you not hear yourself Vist!?!? Your emotions cloud your judgement!" "You have declared war, Raidriar." Vist drew the Frostbite, the blade handed to him by the Worker. Raidriar drew the Infinite Blade. They began the battle. Raidriar attacked with a flurry of attacks, which Vist blocked. Vist did a vertical slash, which Raidriar parried. Raidriar dodged another strike, however a side strike hit him, chilling him to the bone. Radriar replied with a fury chain, which got one hit, injuring Vist. They were nearly evenly matched. But an unmistakable roar stopped them. "Dragon." Vist sounded shocked and frightened. The dragon flew down, letting a flurry of flames out. The both dodged. Then, without a word, they both ran, both swearing to be back. Age of the Sacrifices Vist plotted. Unlike the mortals, Vist knew that Raidriar was trying to activate the Blade. He longed for it. The weapon that could free the Worker. In his temple, made to look flashy and technological, Vist's Devoted did his bidding. They all helped to find a mention of the Worker. None suceeded. Vist knew he was imprisoned in a Soul Cell. But where? He searched, but couldn't find anything. "Raidriar. I will hunt you down..." Vist gathered his elite warriors, the Frost Knights, and sent them to look for Raidriar and other Deathless. A group came back with information. "We believe to have seen an ally of the God King, Ravitar." To be continued. Seriously I'll finish this story later.